


Doctor Decepticon

by BeneathAScorpionSky



Series: Cyberverse drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Gen, Shadowstriker wants to be a doctor, bc of that one scene in enemy line, that's pretty much it, two characters stand in a room and talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathAScorpionSky/pseuds/BeneathAScorpionSky
Summary: Shadowstriker knows what its like to be left on the battlefield in pieces. She doesn't want anyone else to go through that, Decepticon or Autobot, not if she can help it.
Relationships: Ratchet&Shadowstriker
Series: Cyberverse drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647748
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Doctor Decepticon

**Author's Note:**

> So Cyberverse Season 3 actually was way better than my wildest hope and people got some character development and Shadowstriker had like one scene that got my wheels turning.

"I don't have time for any attempts on my life or kidnappings. If you're hurt then you can come through the front door and we'll get you checked in, if you need something else then take it up with Optimus," Ratchet rattled off the spiel to the seemingly empty room and didn't bother to turn as Shadowstriker melted out of the corner. 

  
"I'm not here to hurt you."

  
"Then you can use the door," Ratchet finished scrubbing clean the last tool and turned to wiping down the counter. 

  
"I didn't want to cause a stir," Shadowstriker brought her arms up and crossed them over her chest "I wanted to ask you this in private."

  
"Coulda sent a comm," Ratchet paused and glanced at her "What's your name again?" 

"Shadowstriker."

  
"Right," the old medic hummed to himself "I remember you."

  
"I tend to leave an impression."

  
"You were the one who saved Windblade," Ratchet left the rag and finally turned to look at the Decepticon "And you did a pretty good job of it, all things considered."

  
"That's why I'm here," she uncrossed her arms and reached for her weapon. Ratchet reached for the nearest blunt object. 

  
But instead of drawing it on him, she tossed it to the floor and stepped over it "Shockwave is gone, the Constructicons haven't been seen since before the Allspark left Cybertron, Glit is dead, and Megatron offended Knockout so badly he's probably never coming back. The Decepticons need a medic, someone who can put them back together after they're finishing pulling each other apart."

  
"And you want it to be you?"

  
Shadowstriker stared him down dead in the eye "Yes."

  
"And you want me to teach you," it wasn't a question, not really. Ratchet met her gaze unflinchingly and was pulled back millennia when another set of red eyes stared at him with similar measures of pleading and pride. 

  
"There's no one for us anymore," Shadowstriker swallowed audibly "I know what its like to be left in pieces on the battlefield. I don't... I don't want anyone else to go through that, not if I can help it." 

  
And there, there was something Ratchet had never thought to see in a Decepticon. Oh how the years wore on him and prejudice seeped in like a cold poison. She was still Cybertronian, she still had a spark, no matter the badge she wore, she could empathize with the pain of another.  
And she had saved Windblade.

  
"Alright."

  
She blinked at him "Alright?"  
"Well the war is basically over," Ratchet didn't believe that, he knew it could reignite at Megatron's slightest whim, but for the moment the statement was true enough "I'm not quite as busy, I could give you some basic training." 

  
Shadowstriker stared at him, that cold and stiff exterior beginning to waver as she realized she wasn't going to be turned away or forced to humiliate herself. Ratchet wouldn't force her to drop to her knees or kiss his feet, he wouldn't make her beg. 

  
"I'll comm you when I set up a schedule. How did you get across the wall anyway?" 

She chuffed out a little laugh "Clobber and Lockdown aren't really the best people to have on border patrol."

  
Ratchet chuckled along with her "Pair of boltheads. I'll talk to Bee, he can get himself assigned to patrol duty and I'll have him escort you to the hospital once I get my schedule sorted."

  
She nodded, then paused, as if wracking her brain for something that she had missed. Ratchet waited patiently for her to spit out whatever else she needed to say. 

  
"Thank you," it came out stilted but sincere "Autobot."

  
"Ratchet," he corrected and turned back to cleaning the counter "And pick up your gun and don't drop it like that, you'll break it."

  
"Ratchet," Shadowstriker picked up the weapon and nodded at the medic's back "Thank you, Ratchet." 


End file.
